Love Will Prevail
by Tassadar-reborn
Summary: Lots of changes are made to the story. So be warned. The story starts off at Harry's Third year. A new Kid named Kyle, has come. A Dark Wizard follows him to kill him. Voldemort and This Dark Wizard pair to kill Harry and Kyle. See how all of this happens
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Harry Potter. None of the  
Characters. Except for mine. If I did I would be living  
dreamy with lots of money.... Luckily We Get to Thank  
J.K. Rowling For her Genious for coming up with these.. LOVELY stories.  
  
Author's Note: PLEASEEEEE excuse my grammar. I know it is the most horrible thing you've probly ever seen. I am only going to do one chapter. If I recieve enough reviews wanting to read more than Ill continue on. Well If not, then Ill try something different. Or If Everyone just flats out hates it, then I won't try it again. ORR, IF you people like it and want some changes that you think would make this story better, I'll be more than happy to make those changes (unless they conflict with some original thought) SO NO WORRIES : p. This story will start out with Kyle's perspective, and a little of Ginny's. Then as their relationship grows Then it'll enter both of their perspective. Welp, here I go!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
A boy with reddish brown hair stood in a round office. He is covered head to toe with freckles, he is slim, with slight muscle tone. He has muggle clothing on, blue jeans and a pitch-black shirt on. He has a face showing no emotion, a face that he always wore. He always kept his emotions in-check, never allowing a smile or a frown come across his features.  
An old man with a long flowing beard was looking at this new arrival from America. For once in his long life he was stumped. The boy, had come very unexpectingly and to make matters all the more.. odd.. the sorting hat couldn't find a house to put him in. He excelled in every house's most prized traits. Dumbledore looked at Kyle, seeing the emotionless look as he looked at him. Yet there was something that gave away that emotionless face. His eyes -- which were hazel in color.. they held a deep look of sadness.  
After the long silence, Dumbledore broke it, "Well Kyle, it seems we have a problem. The Sorting hat couldnt place you in any of the houses. So I suppose I will leave the choice up to you.. I trust that you know what each house represents?" Kyle stiffined when he was being talked to. "Yes, sir I do. I Suppose I shall enter Gryffindor." Dumbledore smiled a little smile. "Very Well, Mrs. McGonagall will be up here shortly. I also trust that you have robes for this year?"  
"Yes, of course sir" Dumbledores's smile grew a bit more. An Owl had previously come moments before Kyle had entered the room. Seemingly it was from his father.  
  
Dear,  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
I Realize of how much it is a inconvience to suddenly barge a new student into your school. But giving the situation I must enforce that this is for his safety. I have heard of your great power, and of your great kindess so I emplore you to please accept my son in your school. I have been marked for death by the Death Strikers. (Similar to Death Eaters) I Wish for my son to live and not have to die at this early of an age. It is up till now that I have forgotten my duties as a father. I will though make the right choice to send him to be protected, under your eyes. I have already reserved a place for my son to live at. He will do fine alone. I am sorry with all of my heart that I wasn't there for him. I just wish now he will have chance at life. The situation with my son is the same as a boy called 'Harry Potter'. Except for the fact that this... I dare call man, only wants to kill my son to finish off our family name. I know this is a lot to ask from you... I have one thing else to ask from you. If a man called Gerald Rumos were to be seen or heard of. That is the man after my son. So, I will kindly ask of you to make sure that my son isn't found by him. Thank you so very much Dumbledore.  
  
Sincerely,  
Michael Rumming  
  
Shortly, Professor McGonagall came up and took Kyle to the Gryffindor, handed him a schedule saying that, "Now seeing how you've arrived so late, you will be excused from classes for today. Tommorow you will be expected to participate in classes. The boys dormitories are on your left up the stair case". After surveying the common room he answered her promplty, "yes ma'm. Thank you ma'm". She nodded and left the common room. Kyle sighed a deep sigh, and went to his dorm and laid down on the bed, losing himself in thought.  
  
After two hours of sleep, he woke up himself up for dinner. Getting up, and putting on the robes that were on the end of his bed, he went down to the Great Hall. Lots of people were already eating, and some people were still sitting down. He scanned for a spot to sit at. Spotting a vacant seat right next to a red hairred girl, a boy with black hair, a girl with bushy brown hair, and another boy with red hair. Walking up to the spot, he asked the red haired girl if the spot was taken or not. She looked at him and replied, "Nope, no one is sitting there..... Are you new to Hogwarts?" He sat down next to her and answered her question, "Thank you, yes I am new here. My name is Kyle Rumming, it is a pleasure to meet you.You are?" 'Wow... she's really cute... and I have the honor of talking to her... please let me become friends with her... ' Ginny had a small blush creep along her face as she thought of the same thing. "Ginny Weasly. A pleasure to meet you too, when did you arrive to Hogwarts?" Kyle finished chewing the piece of meat he was eating and started to answer her, "I arrived earlier today, I came from America. My father and mother had sent me here." Getting rid of all those feelings of hate to his parents for sending him here. He started to feel gratitude. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't have met this... lovely woman sitting next to him. For once in a long time, he let a small smile escape his usual emotionless face. Ginny thought about saying, 'I'm glad that they did send you' But decided against it. She didn't want to embarrass herself. So she just prompted with, "Oh, How long are you going to be here?"  
He had been thinking about that same question. Earlier he settled on the fact that he'll go back as soon as that Dark Wizard was caught or killed. But now..... now that he met her, he wasn't exactly for sure that he wanted to leave right away. Or, as he started to feel deep in his heart, he didn't want to leave at all. "Well, earlier I had wanted to get back home as soon as possible... but now I've found... new reasons to call here my home.. " He looked away as a blush crept along his face. He hand't meant to say that.  
Harry had finally got done talking to Ron about Quidditch practice later on, and saw the new boy who was talking to Ginny. Curiosity getting the better of him, "Hey Ginny, who's your friend?" Both Ginny and the boy looked at him. The boy's eyes darted over to Harry's scar. Ginny answered Harry's question, "Oh! Harry this Kyle Rumming. Kyle, this is Harry Potter" For once Ginny had totally forgotten about Harry. Both boys stuck their hands out and shook. Hermoine was thinking hard. She knew she heard that name before, yet she couldn't remember where. After several minutes of thinking, she burst out, "Kyle Rumming?? You mean you're the Kyle Rumming? The one who took on ten Death Strikers -- stunned them on, and was marked by Gerald Rumos, the most feared Dark wizard in America?!" Kyle looked stunned for a minute or two. Ginny and Harry looked at Kyle at the same time 'How had she found out... ?' "Yes, I am that Kyle Rumming.. How did you find out about me?" Hermoine continued, "My father had brought home a book when he traveled to America. It had some information about you... Basically your situation is a lot like Harry's..."  
Everyone looked at Harry then at Kyle. Kyle was still in slight shock, when his father sent him here he was sure no one would know a single thing about him. He was hoping no one would know anything about him. He didn't want anyone to regard him differently because of his past and because a psycho wizard is after him. He dared to glance at Ginny, he was expecting her to be looking at him with a look of pity or a look of disgust. Instead she still had that look on her face, when he first talked to her. He was glad of this, the first person he started to feel this way toward wasn't regarding him with disgust when she learned of his past. Of course theres more to what that Hermoine had said, but she basically got it right. Everyone had gone back to eating, which Kyle was very thankful for. A single owl came and dropped a letter right next to Kyle, and flew off. The letter had his name on it. Kyle stared at the letter, already knowing what it would be. His father and mother both told him that the only owl he'll recieve from them is if they were killed and Gerald was coming to England. Ginny looked at the letter and then looked back at Kyle, a look of deep worry and recognition etched into his face. Hermoine had gone back to reading, Ron and Harry had got into another conversation. Ginny was the only one who noticed the letter  
Kyle reached for the letter and opend it up.  
  
Dear,  
Kyle  
  
As discussed before you left, the only owl that you will recieve is if the worst news of all happend. I am sorry to say, that this has happend. Me and your mothr are dead. Gerald is coming or is already at England. Son, I am so extermly sorry that I wasn't more of a father to you. Your mother is sorry for not being there for you as much as she wished she could. Remember son, stay on your toes. Keep in mind all of those spells you were taught. Try to become friends with a Harry Potter. He is in the same boat as you. No doubt Gerald will try to ally with Voldemort. You two can help eatchother out.  
  
Love,  
Micahel & Sarah Rumming  
  
Kyle re-read the letter a couple times, then uttered one word under his breathe, "... Shit".  
  
Authors Note: WELL there you have it. I know it's not much right now, but it gets better. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpectd Feelings

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Harry Potter. None of the  
Characters. Except for mine. If I did I would be living  
dreamy with lots of money.... Luckily We Get to Thank  
J.K. Rowling For her Genious for coming up with these.. LOVELY stories.  
  
Author's Note: Okey dokey, I only got one Review. But, well ill just add a bit more of the story. AND IM BEGGING you, pleaseeeeeeeee review. OH, Thank you for my one reviewer (dunno if ya want me to give ya recognition or not. Tell me in the next review and ill put it down.. some time. Ne ways.. This chapter will be a little longer, first one was a test run.. sure some of ya understand, NE WAYZ im probably boring the shit outta ya.. SO ON TO THE STORY!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Ginny looked confused, she saw Kyle open the letter. She could see what was written, but didn't read it, she didn't want to be disrespectful. She also heard him say shit under his breathe just as well. She knew she had no right to be watching him like this, she knew that she should just go back to eating and keep dreaming about a relationship with Harry. Yet, two things stopped her from this, one being that for some odd reason she felt like she should be there. She had no idea why she felt that way, just that she should help in any way possible. The other thing was... that since she seen him.. all of her fantasys toward Harry had ceased. When she talked to Kyle, everything that she called love toward Harry, died. She recognized that it was a crush.  
This knowledge didn't exactly crush her like she thought it would.. in fact it just made her happy. This.. added to her deep confusion. Kyle put the paper down and stared into space for a few minutes. She watched him for a few moments, tons of emotions appeared on his face. She couldn't read all of those emotions. Feeling her gaze on him, he turned and looked at her, their eyes locked immeadetly. As if sensing her intense curiosity he folded the letter and handed it to her saying, "you may read it if you wish... excuse me I have to go". He got up and walked hurriedly away, Ron and Harry had seen this little interaction.  
"What the hell was that about?" Ron had seen the way they looked at eatchother, although it was just an innocent gaze at one another, he thought it was a look of wanting between his sister and that.. that... American. He barely even glanced at this kid, and he already had a deep feeling of hate running through him. Harry had noticed the venom in Ron's words, he already knew why Ron is acting this way. Harry had also seen that look those two shared.. unlike Ron he noticed that it wasn't want, it was something from that letter. The only thing that Harry didn't understand is why that kid -- Kyle and Ginny had acted as though... as though they had been friends for forever, instead of just a few minutes.  
Ginny ignored Ron's question, she got up and followed Kyle, still clutching the letter. She had to run to catch up to him, but it wasnt that difficult. Luckily he didn't get too far ahead of her. She stayed back, unsure if he would be mad or glad that she had followed him. He was walking toward Gryffindor tower, his walking seemed to increase with every other step he took. She couldnt tell if he knew that she was following him or not, even still she kept her distance.  
  
Kyle got up from the table after looking at Ginny. He didn't know why, but he felt compeld to look at her. Her eyes shone with concern.. concern for someone she barely even met... his feelings toward had made themselves be known right there and then. Whoever said there is no such thing as love at first sight -- let them be damned. He couldnt dwell on those feelings yet. He had some anger to expel and fast before it consumed him. He folded up the letter and handed it to her -- a way to acknowledge the fact that he saw the concern, "you may read it if you wish... excuse me I have to go" Now he needed to get rid of this anger that was running through his veins -- he always seemed to black out when his anger got the best of him.  
Blacking out in front of the one he cared about was something he didn't want to do. So he got up, and walked fast toward the Gryffindor common room, get some privacy so that he could get rid of this... rage. Half way toward the Gryffindor common room he heard her foot steps behind him. She was being exteremly careful, and her step was light as a feather. Years upon years of training he was able to be twenty feet away and be able to hear a pin-drop quite loud. However, she was a mere... five feet away and he could barely hear her foot-steps.. Damn she's good. He smiled despite of all the anger going through him... was this how its like to be happy? Besides the anger of course..  
Reaching the fat-lady he mumbled the password, "moonlight" The potrait swung open, and he climbed in. Going to the boys dorm he let out a loud yell of anger. Forgetting everything his... father... had taught him about techniques of regaining calm. He ripped open his trunk, using his wand, made dozens of the trinkets fly out and hover in the air. He hit every single of the trinkets with curses and hex's of all varities. Never using the same one once. Running out of trinkets he rounded on his trunk, making it fly across and hit a wall with such force that it broke apart. Articles of clothing going everywhere. Still having a little anger left, he turned to his bed, using the same technique he did with the trunk, he smashed it against the wall, countless times until all it was splinters, cotton, feathers, and sheets.  
"Well, how are you going to sleep without a bed?" startled by the question Kyle turned around very quickly and was in the middle of a particualy.. bad -- bad being a very subtle term -- hex. When he noticed it was only Ginny. She had a look of suprise on her face -- not that he blamed her.. although he had the very slight feeling that she probably didn't know what hex he was about to use.. He lowered his wand instantly, "I'll repair it. Very simple." In a blink of an eye the bed was how it used to be, exactly where it was. He did the same thing with his trunk, every thing already inside of it, including the trinkets that he had destroyed.  
Ginny had a look of pure amazemant, "... wow... " Kyle smirked, he had been able to do that when he was three. "How much did you see?" He didn't want her to see that whole episode, he originally meant to place a one way barrier on the door way. Yet again his anger got the better of him. He sighed in frustration. Things just were not looking his way. Ginny wasted no time in answering, sensing his displeasure... with himself. She also felt like she should explain herself, "Well, I had followed you from the Great Hall.. which I'm sorry for, but I got worried with that look on your face.. then I was going to wait for you in the common room... but I heard your yell and so I went up to check what was wrong.... I came in during the part of you blowing up those.. things... " Despite his anger with himself, he had to chuckle, with the last part of her explanation.  
"Don't worry about following me, I heard you following me.. and... that was very excellent stealth skills you have. It is perfectly alright with me, it was very considerate" He had nearly slipped, 'I thought it was very cute of you'. That would've been crossing the line, something he didn't want to do any time soon, until he was sure she felt the same way about him. "I am sorry though that you had to witness that little episode, my... father" saying that word with as much venom as he could "taught me its better to get rid of any, fast. Especially with my vast knowledge of hexs.. I could accidentaly hit someone with a bad one... like I nearly did when you suprised me.... " Ginny was slightly surpised to hear that he could hear her. Happy that he had complimented her on her 'stealth'.  
  
She heard the venom in his voice when he had said 'father' God, she wanted to know this man so much more. "So, what were those little.... things that I saw you destroy?" Kyle walked to his bed and sat down. "I'll have to explain them when you get back from classes, thats if you still want to know. You're going to be late if you don't get going now" Ginny stared at him. Unsure if that was a tatic to get rid of her, or if he was truly concerned for her not getting to class on time. Potions was next. That thought alone got her moving, saying a quick good bye, I'll talk to you later. She left, immediately cursing the classes that she had today... just as she was starting to get comfortable talking to him. She smiled a little about the feeling she got when talking to him.. unlike when she talked to Harry, she felt very comfortable talking with Kyle. Whoever said that there is no such thing as love at first sight -- let them be damned.  
Snape had tried to get Ginny down all during potions, hell, he had even took twenty points away when her partner accidentaly put a wrong ingredient in the potion. She could tell that he was very pissed that the fact that she still had a slight smile on her face after he had taken those points away. Instead of taking more points away, Snape just opted to give her the lowest grade possible.  
Ginny made her way toward Transfiguration when she saw something that caught her attention. In the middle of the hallway she heard her brother yelling at someone -- figuring it was Malfoy she sped up to see what they were arguing about now. Yet, standing there wasn't Malfoy, but Kyle. Ron had his wand pointed right at Kyles nose, with a look of pure rage and hate she only saw him give toward Malfoy. Despite having a wand pointed toward him and Ron looking more than ready to hex or curse him, he looked unnervingly calm.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH MY SISTER?!" Ron bellowed at Kyle, Ginny instantly understood what this was about, anger started to run through her. Kyle glanced at Ginny, but returned his attention back to Ron, that same look of eerie calm. "I have been doing nothing, I was merely talking to her. Innocent conversation" If possible this pissed Ron off more, "INNOCENT CONVERSATION MY ARSE!!! I SAW THAT LOOK YOU GAVE TO HER!" Ginny was about to perform her bat-bogey hex on Ron, when she saw Kyle give her a look that more than plainly said, 'Don't, I can handle this. I will not harm him.. too badly'  
Ginny lowered her wand, basking in astonishmeant, no one but Kyle was ever able to make her stop a hex when she had her mind set on it. ESPECIALLY when it was on her over-protective brother. "I'm sorry if that look had implyed anything that you found disturbing. I had recieved a letter about my parents getting killed and a psycho dark wizard after me. I was stunned, I hadn't realized I was looking at your sister until I had to go. If you do not believe me, Ginny has the letter. You may read it if you wish. Now that you have heard me out, If you do not lower your wand I will have to be forced to take this as an assault to my personal health. Which is something that I do not take lightly."  
Ron was starting to get unnerved, he didn't want to believe this.. American, but the ice in his voice made it sound true. That look that he gave Ron freaked him out too, it was almost as if he was daring him to curse him. He held no fear in his eyes. The last part of what he said though kept Ron in place, not knowing if he should lower his wand and have that American hex or curse him. Yet, he couldn't see a wand anywhere on him, surely he could draw his wand faster..  
What looked like milli-seconds, Kyle, had hit Ron's arm away, making sure to hit a nerve center that would make him unconciously drop his wand. Using his other hand to pull his wand out of his pocket, and stick it right under his chin. Ron had a look of utter terror on his face. All the people gasped as they had barely seen what had happend. Ginny was stunned.. that.. was more than amazing. Hermoine and Harry who had previously been trying to talk to Ron to knock some sense into him were staring at Kyle in horror. Expecting to be hex'd into oblivion.  
Kyle lowered his wand, but still had it pointed at Ron in case he tried to do anything stupid. "Accio wand" Ron's wand left the ground and flew into Kyles open hand. Terror shook Ron.. 'he's going to break my wand.... ' Kyle, turned the wand around in his hand to where he was offering the wand to Ron. Kyle also lowered his wand at the same time, "Only point your wand at someone if you absoultely know you're going to use a spell on them" Kyle pocketed the wand, and walked away. Lucky for them none of the teachers had even heard any of this. Lucky for them, Kyle had sent up a silence barrer as soon as he saw Ron approching earlier.  
  
Kyle got exteremly bored of being in the common room, having nothing to do or anyone to talk to -- not that he thought anyone would want to talk to him, well except for that red-hairred goddess. If he could talk to her, then he would be more than happy not to have any friends besides her. Deciding that he'd rather join classes than anything else. Started walking toward Potions class. Not realizing that Harry, Ron and Hermoine were also heading there. He had a vague idea of where to go, but had no idea of how close he was to the classroom when Ron had stopped him and had pulled out his wand on him.  
Instantly reacting to this, he used his wandless magic to place a silence barrer around them. As expected, Ron had starting yelling his head off about that look between himself and that lovely woman. He remained calm through the whole thing, he was not scared at all, this was nothing compared to being ten years old and having ten adult Death Strikers getting ready to kill you. He knew that his calm would freak out Ron, it always did when people approched him in a threatening manner. He had seen Ginny walking toward them, out of the corner of his eye. He also saw that she was clearly pissed that her brother had taken everything wrong, and that was a huge no no.  
Yet, he didn't want to have Ginny's whole family hating him, so he shot her a glance that told her everything. Not knowing of how much she hated how her brother stuck-up for her -- like she was unable to protect herself or something -- but none-the-less she lowered her wand. He knew he would have to restrain himself from teaching Ron a lesson about attacking someone and not able to back any of it up. Smiling at his genious of handiling this situation, he took the barrier away, and walked off. Toward the Potions class. The trio -- Harry, Hermoine, and Ron -- were running to catch up to him. Ron less than enthustiastic about having to confront... Kyle.. again.  
Harry caught up to him first, "That was.. a very amazing show of skills.... thank you for not doing anything to Ron... " Harry knew that saying all of that was probably hurting Ron's ego, and making Ron hate Kyle, more. And quite possibly hate Harry too for not sticking up for him.  
"It is no problem, I do not like to hurt anybody... especially if they don't deserve it. He had every reason to be mad at me.. although to lots of people those reasons are wrong, they were justifyed in his mind." Kyle turned around to face Ron, who looked taken aback for a second, afraid somethng was going to happen by the way he had suddenly turned around. Kyle held up his hand, "I do not wish to be enemies with you, truce?" He was going to say, 'friends?' but he knew that would probably only piss him off more, taking as if Kyle was patronizing him.  
Ron hesistated and shook his hand. "Truce" Kyle smiled a small smile, "Thank you, now if you three would be so kind as to direct me to Potions with Snape, I fear I may be late" Hermoine instantly answered, "just follow us, were headed for there as well" Kyle smiled a bit more, "thank you". Forgetting all of the drilling by his... father, about remaining emotionless, never letting anyone see your emotions. He wasn't going to push everyone away that approched him, this was his fresh new start. He was going to do this the right way. They walked toward the door, to potions noiticing that the rest of the Gryffindors, and the Slytherins were already waiting for Snape to appear.  
Despite trying to gain friends, Kyle moved away from the trio.. he needed some time to think.. alone. Malfoy had instantly seen this new wizard. Also noticing that he was wearing Gryffindor clothes.. it was time to break this new wizard into Hogwarts.. Malfoy style. It was time for some fun.  
Malfoy approched Kyle, with Crabbe (A/N:1*) and Goyle surrounding Kyle. Malfoy with a sneer, choosing which curses he was going to use against this wizard. Immeadiately Crabbe and Goyle grabbed the wizards arms and held him steady. Malfoy drew his wand... getting ready to hex him.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- 1*: Please someone tell me if I wrote Crabbe's name correctly.  
  
Authors Note: Well, There you have it my second work. Like I said before, please review. This will be my last chapter of this fanfic less I get enough encouraging Reviews. Sorry if that seems like a threat, I just don't really fancy writing a dead fanfic, that hardly ne one is going to care about. However, I do enjoy writing for all of those who enjoy, Cripes im confusing. WELL I suppose thats it. THX TO ALL OF YOU FOR READING THIS STORY!! PLEASEEE Review 


End file.
